Monsterbook
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is pretty much just my version of Monster High characters on Facebook...although any of you that have read my previous stories know that this will be screwed up, probably have femslash or maybe slash, and have a bit of bashing in it...ENJOY! AU OOC Rated T Just so you know. All the chapters are most likely to be short
1. Chapter 1

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if the monster high characters had their own kind of Facebook, Monsterbook? AU OOC slight femslash and maybe some bashing.)**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein has joined Monsterbook.**

**Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lala Vamp, Lagoona Blue, and twelve others liked this.**

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Hey Frankie! It's about time!

**Lala Vamp: **I thought you'd never get a Monsterbook.

** Lagoona Blue: **Why did you put Aphrodite in your name mate?

** Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lala Vamp, Cleo De'Nile and twenty others liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Hi to you to Deena. Srry it took so long Lala. And Goona, I put Aphrodite there because it's my middle name. Doesn't that usually go between the first and last name?

** Lala Vamp: ** It's okay ghoul! Why did it take you so long anyways?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **It took a while for Monsterbook to sync with my internal computer systems, that's why I wasn't on earlier.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **You have an internal computer system?

** Lala Vamp, Clawd Wolf, Lagoona Blue and forty others liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Yeah, what do you think I use to think with? My parents couldn't exactly just make a new brain out of nothing, although they have tried to before.

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood:** …I don't know which is more disturbing. The fact that you basically have a computer brain, or the fact that your parents tried to make an actual brain.

** Deuce Stone Gorgon: **I'll tell you what's just as strange as both of them.

** Gill Webber: **What's that dude?

**Cleo De'Nile, Lala Vamp, Clawdeen Da Wolf and forty others liked this.**

** Deuce Stone Gorgon: **Seeing your headmistress on Monsterbook.

** All the students at Monster High liked this.**

**Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **I can top that Bro!

**Manny Taur: **How's that matchstick?

**Lala Vamp, Abbey Bominable, Clawd Wolf and pretty much everyone at Monster High liked this.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Finding out that your strict and foreboding Headmistress has a first name like 'Grace'.

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **Detention Mr. Burns.

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **aww man!

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Epic fail Heath. Epic Fail.

** Everyone at Monster High besides Heath liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Can someone please get Heath to shut up!

**Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lala Vamp, Lagoona Blue, and the rest of Monster High liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue: **What's he doing this time?

**Lala Vamp: **He won't stop singing or humming 'Sexy Back'.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Don't know why he's singing it. Not like he's bringing it back.

** Deuce Stone Gorgon, Lala Vamp, Cleo De'Nile and twenty others liked this.**

** Clawd Wolf: **Nice one sis. Why are you so angry Frankie?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **I don't get what half of the lyrics mean, well scratch that I know what the words mean but I don't know what the meaning of the song is and it's annoying as heck!

** Lala Vamp: ** Oh yeah…I forgot that she's techinically only a year old. Computer Brain or not she probably won't understand a lot of the things most teenagers do.

** Abbey Bominable: **Abbey not understand either. What slack is he picking up?

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Er… Abbey, Frankie have your parents ever given you the 'TALK'?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **My parents talk to me all the time, which talk are you talking about?

** Abbey Bominable liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue: **Ya know mate. The talk about where babies come from?

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Um…no I don't know. They blocked that kind of thing from my mental computer.

**Abbey Bominable:** Also not know. Parents say Aunt tell me when get to Monster High. Aunt not tell Abbey.

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood:** …I knew I was forgetting something.

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Nice one teach. Real nice.

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **Detention Mr. Burns, and if I hear you singing that song on school property again you'll be in detention for a week.

**Cleo De'Nile, Lala Vamp, Clawdeen Da Wolf and forty others liked this.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Awww man. How come you're all picking on me?

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Because you're the most annoying person we know.

** All the students at Monster High liked this.**

**Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Not cool Frankie. Not cool at all.

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **I'm not Abbey. I'm not supposed to be cold.

**Lala Vamp, Abbey Bominable, Clawd Wolf and pretty much everyone at Monster High liked this.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Not what I meant lightning bolt!

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Then I don't get what you mean…and why did you call me a lightning bolt?

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **…Is she actually serious?

** Clawd Wolf: **She is. She just asked me why Heath said she was cold when it was hot outside.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Gill Webber and twenty others liked this**.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **I don't get it. And you never told me why you called me lightning bolt flame brains.

** Everyone at Monster High besides Heath liked this.**

** Manny Taur: **Flame Brains? Hah! I am so using that!

** Gill Webber: **Ditto man.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Will someone please tell me why everyone's started calling me lightning bolt now? I was brought to life with electricity but I'm not made out of it! Calling me lightning bolt makes no sense!

** Jinafire Long, Abbey Bominable, and Skelita Calvarias liked this.**

**Jinafire Long:** I am sorry my friend but I do not know why they call you lightning bolt.

** Skelita Calvarias:** Nor do I senorita.

** Abbey Bominable:** Abbey is confused too. Lightning bolt not make sense.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf: **…Don't worry ghouls I'll explain it later…after Abbey and Frankie get done with their 'Talk' with the Headmistress.

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood:** This was not in my job description.

** Everyone at Monster High besides Frankie and Abbey liked this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **…I could have gone my whole life time without hearing about where babies come from.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lala Vamp, Lagoona Blue, and the rest of Monster High liked this.**

** Abbey Bominable: **Abbey agrees. No longer want know where baby comes from.

**Lala Vamp: **^^ I'm sure we all agree with you there.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Hey better than walking in on it.

** Deuce Stone Gorgon, Lala Vamp, Cleo De'Nile and twenty others liked this.**

** Clawd Wolf: **So true sis. Remember that time we walked in on mom and dad making Howleen?

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Yes I do and I'd rather not.

** Howleen Wolf: **How did you two walk in on that?

** Clawd Wolf:** We heard mom whimpering and thought she was hurt so went to check on her…she was fine…the two of us on the other hand were mentally scarred for life.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Gross! Glad I haven't walked in on anything like that between my parents! …Although they don't really use that method to make kids if I'm anything to go by.

** Lala Vamp: ** True. You were created in a lab less than a year ago and yet you have the appearance of a teenager.

** Abbey Bominable: **Abbey not so lucky. Have seen yaks mate before. Just did not understand what was happening.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Er… Abbey? We didn't need that visual image in our minds.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **You think yours is bad? As soon as she mentioned it my mental computer brought up pictures!

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns:** That's totally awesome! You can see actual pictures of people having-

** Lagoona Blue: **Don't finish that thought Heath. Not less ya want me to push you into the pool.

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Before I electrocute you.

**Abbey Bominable:** Abbey freeze you after Frankie done.

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood:** Mr. Burns! If you even consider finishing that sentence you will be in detention for a MONTH!

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Alright alright. No need to threaten me. I can take a hint.

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe: **Meow. That's news to me.

** Everyone at Monster High liked this.**

** Cleo De'Nile: **I can't believe I'm saying this but for once I agree with you Toralei.

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein, Lala Vamp, Clawdeen Da Wolf and forty others liked this.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Why do you all hate me?

**Clawdeen Da Wolf: **How would you like the list?

** All the students at Monster High liked this.**

**Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **...You all suck.

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **No, your music does.

**Lala Vamp, Abbey Bominable, Clawd Wolf and pretty much everyone at Monster High liked this.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **…I hate you Frankie.

** Rochelle Goyle: **It is not polite nor nice to say you hate someone.

** Venus McFlytrap: **Besides is it even possible to hate Frankie? She's the most helpful ghoul ever!

**Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Gill Webber and the rest of Monster High liked this.**

** Clawd Wolf: **She is. She just got done helping me straighten up the gym after Heath got a little too crazy again.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Gill Webber and twenty others liked this**.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **It looked like you could use the help and it wasn't like Smokey was going to do it.

** Everyone at Monster High besides Heath liked this.**

** Manny Taur: **Smokey? Frankie where do you get all these awesome nicknames for Heath?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **I come up with a lot of nicknames for everybody. Heath just gives me an opportunity to use the more insulting ones on him.

** Everybody at Monster High except Heath liked this.**

**Jinafire Long:** Really? I would like to hear more from the ghoul who unfused me and Lagoona.

** Lagoona Blue:** Was being stuck with me really that bad?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** I don't think that's what she meant Lagoona. She's a Chinese fire dragon and you're a saltwater monster. You two are the exact opposite of each other, so it must have been a bit strange being fused together with someone who was your complete opposite.

**Jinafire Long:** It is exactly as Frankie said above. Plus I was a bit nervous about swimming since I do not know how.

** Lagoona Blue:** Crikey mate! Why didn't ya tell me sooner? I would have given you swimming lessons?

** Jinafire Long: **It is not so easy as that. As Frankie stated, I am a Chinese Fire Dragon. Water and I do not mix well, especially if I spend too much time in water.

**Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **I don't much like water myself but what happens when you are in it for too long Jina?

** Jinafire Long:** Do NOT call me Jina! I only allow two people to call me Jina and you're not either one of them.

**Skelita Calvares: **Calm down Jina. You know he's just being a bobo.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein and Jinafire Long liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** Nice Skelita, real nice. But she's right Jina. You know Heath's not the sharpest tooth in the mouth…in fact I think he's the dullest.

** Everyone at Monster High but Heath liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue: **So what happens when you stay in the water for too long Jinafire?

** Jinafire Long:** Staying in the water for too long damages my heart, since it is made of flames. If it gets to a certain point it can kill me.

**Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **Which is the reason you are excluded from all swim lessons during Physical Deaducation. Thankfully you make up for it by working in the forge room.

** Jinafire Long: **And you have my thanks for that Headmistress, besides. I enjoy using my talents to make new things. Before I forget that new pair of earrings I told you about are ready now Frankie. They just have to finish cooling off before you can wear them.

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** Thanks again Jina! I'll be right over there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Hey ghouls. Is Frankie on?

** Abbey Bominable: **No, she busy helping Aunty with Nightmare.

**Lala Vamp: **Why does Headmistress Bloodgood need help with Nightmare?

** Abbey Bominable: **Heath jump on Nightmare, spook her, she runs with Heath still on.

** Deuce Stone Gorgon, Lala Vamp, Cleo De'Nile and twenty others liked this.**

** Clawd Wolf: **Yeah poor Heath's hanging on for dear life and it's funny as heck to watch. They just went down by the library.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Ah…I see them now.

** Howleen Wolf: **Why'd you want to know if Frankie was on sis?

** Clawdeen Da Wolf:** Do you all know what day is coming up?

** Holt 'Rocking' Hyde: **Friday?

** Howleen Wolf and Abbey Bominable like this.**

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe:** Frankie's first birthday is in a few days.

** Lala Vamp: **Oh my GHOUL! I totes forgot about Frankies birthday!

** Jinafire Long: ** I did not know when it was, but I am pleased that I did not miss it.

** Rochelle Goyle, Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam, and the rest of Monster High liked this**

** Abbey Bominable: **That make two of us. Did not know Frankie's birthday approaching.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **It's this Friday. We gotta start planning now.

**Lala Vamp: **Oh my GHOUL! Why did no one tell me sooner?

**All of Monster High liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue: **I didn't know it either mate. I think we were all a bit distracted by all the other stuff going on.

**Bonita Femur: **We just transferred here so the other hybrids and I had no clue when her birthday was.

**Avea Trotter:** But we'll definitely help make it her best birthday ever. She deserves a clawsome birthday for all that she does for everyone.

**All of Monster high liked this.**

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood:** You have at most ten more minutes to talk out the planning. Heath has almost fallen off of Nightmare so my distraction won't work for much longer.

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe: **You used Heath as a distraction? …Nice.

** Everyone at Monster High liked this.**

** Cleo De'Nile: **We can throw the party at my palace. That way there's plenty of room for everyone.

** Operetta Southern Belle: **I can record some songs for her. I know she likes mah singing.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Everyone likes your singing Operetta. I'll start working on the perfect outfit for her.

**Lala Vamp: **I know she likes skating, I can get her a new pair of skates!

**Abbey Bominable: **Abbey give her traditional first birthday present from village. Ice necklace to keep from overheating.

** Rochelle Goyle: **Garrot has worked on some outfit ideas for Frankie if you are interested in looking at them Clawdeen. I shall give her some of my stone skin as a under shirt. It will protect her and label her as my kin to other Gargoyles.

** Robecca Steam: **Other than skating lessons I can give her some of my spare parts as a shirt decoration. That way the metal protects her and morphs with her whenever she's in danger.

** Venus McFlytrap: **I know! I'll give her a garden of flowers! I know she likes gardening, she often asks me if I want help with mine! Hmm…maybe I can turn a few vines into a belt so that they can do stuff for her like she does stuff for everyone else.

** Clawd Wolf: **I'm not good at shirts or anything like that, that's you ghouls forte. I am good at sports though…maybe I can teach her how to play some sports…and I can talk to mom and dad about inducting her as an honorary member of the pack.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf and Howleen Wolf liked this.**

** Howleen Wolf: **That's a good idea big bro! I can give her some of our old eye teeth as a bracelet that way other wolves know she's one of us.

** Manny Taur: **She probably wouldn't like a nosering…how about I give her some of my old horns as a pair of shoe heels? That way other Minotaurs know she's under my protection.

** Iris: **That's a great idea Manny! I can design the shoes for you and it'll be a combined present from the two of us.

**Jinafire Long:** I can give her some of my scales to mix with the other protections she is being given…Perhaps I can also give her some self-defense lessons both with and without weapons?

** Most of Monster High liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue:** With all the things she gets sucked into, she needs them.

** Skelita Calvarias:** If Jina is giving her training in weapons then perhaps I should get her a pair of hari decorations like Jina's that can double as a throwing needle…as well as a sword made from my spare rib. That way she is labeled as a part of my family, I already have my abuela's permission and blessing to do so.

**Nathaniel Rott:** I can give her a vial of my unicorn horn sheddings. Even after it falls off of my horn it has healing properties…and is quite useful in some potions.

** Sirena Boo:** Ohh there's an idea! I'll give her some potion lessons! The poor dear doesn't know anything about potions.

** Jinafire Long: **As expected since potion making is not widely taught.

**Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe: **Meoooow. My sisters and I can work together to induct her into our little family…maybe donate some of our old pointy teeth for Howleens bracelet…or just make our own for her to wear.

**Meowlody and Purrrspherone liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue:** Well swimming is out…but I can teach her how to surf! Just gotta make sure no one's in the water when she starts learning.

**Gill Webber: **Good idea Lagoona! I can teach her how to sail and steer a boat.

** Mad Hackington:** The teachers will give her their own presents too.

** Gigi Grant: **Usually I would gift her with some wishes but that's not possible anymore…not without my sister and the lantern. Perhaps I can give her some lessons on old Feargyptian dancing though…

** Twyla Dreamer:** Well I already make sure she has good dreams…but maybe I can make the dreams on her birthday twice as good as normal.

**Deuce Stone Gorgon: **Well I can give her some of my spare shades…maybe a few statues for the garden that Venus is planning…

** Jackson Jekyll: **I'm sure me and Holt can work together to make her some music to go with Operettas singing.

**Spectra Vonderglist:** Ohh I know! Besides running a special on her for her birthday, I can get her that game she was eager to play yesterday!

** Johnny Spirit:** …I guess I can chip in too. I'll give her some violin and guitar lessons.

**Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **Stop planning NOW! Frankie's saved Heath and calmed Nightmare. She's about to get on Monsterbook!

** All of Monster High liked this.**

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: ** Thanks for the warning Ms. Bloodgood.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein has logged in.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Hey all! I didn't miss anything did I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Thanks everyone. You're all the best friends a ghoul could ask for. My birthday was absolutely voltageously perfect!

** Abbey Bominable: **You earned it.

**Lala Vamp:** I'm really sorry that the certain unnamed someone just had to crash it Frankie.

** Abbey Bominable: **Cannot believe you forget own birthday.

** Deuce Stone Gorgon, Lala Vamp, Cleo De'Nile and twenty others liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Give me a break! It's my first one so I didn't expect anything big to begin with…plus I got a bit distracted with everything else that's been going on recently.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Fair point there ghoulfriend. Sorry about Gory wrecking it though.

** Gory Fang: **What do you mean wreck it? I made it better!

** Clawdeen Da Wolf:** How do you figure that one out?

** Gory Fang: **I showed up at the party, which naturally makes it better than anything you all could have done on your own.

** Holt 'Rocking' Hyde: **Hey hey hey. I'm thinking this ghoul's delusional.

** Howleen Wolf, Lala Vamp, Abbey Bominable and forty others like this.**

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe:** For once I agree with him.

** Lala Vamp: **No one wanted you to show up Gory. You just invited yourself then proceeded to wreck the party for everyone else.

** Gory Fang: **Why whatever do you mean Vampire wannabe?

** Jinafire Long: ** She is not a wannabe seeing as how she is a vampire. You showed up out of nowhere, damaged the stereo, brought down half of the decorations, upturned the cake, knocked Toralei into the pool, tripped Frankie up which caused her to fall into the pool and fry Toralei, and that was just within the first twenty minutes.

** Rochelle Goyle, Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam, and the rest of Monster High liked this**

** Gory Fang: **You all did a horrible job anyways. Seriously what kind of birthday party was that? It was totally lame.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **No what's lame is that no one likes you enough to invite you to a party, so you just have to wreck them.

**Lala Vamp: **You're lucky Frankie didn't press charges for the property damages and that Toralei wasn't really hurt by that shock or else you'd be in jail…not that we'd mind if you were.

**All of Monster High liked this.**

** Gory Fang: **Well now I know why you all go to Monster High together.

**Bonita Femur: **Because we're all welcomed here and don't damage anything on purpose without a good reason?

**Gory Fang:** No because you're all a bunch of weirdos that don't fit in anywhere else.

**Rochelle Goyle: **Oh…

**Venus McFlytrap:** No…

**Robecca Steam:** She…

**Clawdeen Wolf:** DIDN'T!

** Gory Fang:** Oh yes I did and you know it's true.

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe: **Please say I can kill her?

** Everyone at Monster High liked this.**

** Cleo De'Nile: **I certainly won't stop you Toralei.

** Operetta Southern Belle: **Can I help ya Sugar?

**Clawdeen Da Wolf: **I'll hold her down.

**Lala Vamp: **I'll get the stakes.

**Abbey Bominable: **Abbey freeze her under mountain.

** Rochelle Goyle: **I should stop you all but she has gone too far.

** Robecca Steam: **You've got that right!

** Venus McFlytrap: **I can bury her under some vines…I have plenty of plants that would like some fresh fertilizer.

** Gory Fang: **Yeah right. None of you will do anything to me. You're all too scared or weak.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Gory?

** Gory Fang: **What?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **Have you ever been struck by 15000+ volts of electricity?

**Gory Fang:** No why?

** Most of Monster High liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue:** I see where she's going with this now

** Skelita Calvarias:** Don't ruin it for the rest of us!

**All of Monster High liked this.**

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** Unless you want to find out what it's like…shut the fang up and leave my friends alone. I WILL zap your fanged behind all the way back to 1814.

** Gory Fang: **….

**Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe: **She's speechless…IT'S A MIRACLE!

**Meowlody and Purrrspherone liked this.**

** Lagoona Blue:** And once again Frankie does the impossible ^^

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein: **She was really making me mad. If she makes one more bad remark to my friends then I will toss her into the deep end of the pool and zap it.

** All of Monster High liked this.**

** Gory Fang:** You're joking right?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** …

** Abbey Bominable: **Abbey not believe Frankie joking.

**Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Neither does anyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **Due to the increasing incidents that end in such a manner the teachers and I have invented a new rule to hopefully limit the amount of property damage and casualties at the school

** Abbey Bominable: **What rule?

**Lala Vamp:** I'm curious about it too!

** Deuce Stone Gorgon, Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam and twenty others liked this.**

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **The new rule is quite simple. It states 'Please for the love of any higher power there is don't piss off Frankie Aphrodite Stein. By extension do not attack her friends verbally or physically cause doing so will surely piss her off.' That is all.

**Rochelle Goyle, Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam, and the rest of Monster High liked this**

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Nice new rule ^^

** Rochelle Goyle: **I will be more than happy to help enforce that rule.

** Robecca Steam: **Rochelle you're more than happy to help enforce ANY rule…but I'll help enforce this one too

** All of Monster High liked this.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Um…why is pissing off Frankie such a bad thing to do?

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe:** Have you lost touch with Reality Matchstick?

** All of Monster High but Heath liked this.**

** Lala Vamp: **He must have. How many times has Frankie done something completely and utterly crazy and or impossible when she was angry at someone for something or another?

** Ghoulia: **I…have lost count.

** Lala Vamp, Clawdeen Da Wolf, Lagoona Blue and twenty others liked this.**

** Jinafire Long: ** I believe that is the point. Not only has Frankie helped Clawdeen, Garrot, Skelita and I stop Madam Ghostier but she also saved eight of us from being fused together and stuck inside of that…thing.

** Rochelle Goyle, Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam, and the rest of Monster High liked this**

** Lagoona Blue: **Yeah and she nearly gave all of us a heart failure when she died in the process.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Yeah…it's a good thing Robecca's dad showed up and gave us a push in the right direction to save her.

**All of Monster High liked this.**

** Avea Trotter: **And then when she was back she went around thanking everybody for helping save her. Didn't even mention her part in saving the school and her friends.

**Bonita Femur: **She is very selfless and does not seem to realize just how much she does for everyone.

**Rochelle Goyle: **Either that or she doesn't notice.

**Venus McFlytrap:** I think she doesn't notice. She was tutoring me in Mad Science the other night, because you ghouls know it's not my strong suit, and she invited me to a sleepover as soon as we realized that we had been studying for four straight hours and it was now close to eleven o clock.

**Robecca Steam:** She brought me back to life, didn't bat an eye at how much of her energy that must have cost, help me reinstall my balance module, and then helped me get back into the swing of SKRM racing…and that was just that week! She also helped us save Holt and Jackson, figuring out a way to use all of our abilities to help, reversed hundreds of years of animosity, and threw a monster of a Halloween party!

**Clawdeen Wolf:** She also unfused us when we were stuck together, saved us all from the school being shut down by Van Hellscream and Crabgrass, helps us no matter the situation, and did you see what she did to the Granit City Boys after they hurt me during that last race? She went in, turned into lightning, whooped their stone butts royally, and then revealed that instead of handing over their school crest they could dress in drag as the punishment of loosing instead!

** All of Monster High liked this**

** Cleo De'Nile: **I only have one question about Frankie.

**Lala Vamp: **What's that?

**Cleo De'Nile:** I wanna know why her middle name is Aphrodite.

** Most of Monster High liked this.**

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe:** Meoow. She has a point, for once, I'm curious about that too. Of all the names…why that one?

** Clawdeen Da Wolf:** Ya know…I don't have a clue. I don't think she's ever mentioned her middle name before she got on Monsterbook.

** Robecca Steam:** I can ask her why if you like?

** Cleo De'Nile:** No if she never mentioned it before now then she wouldn't answer us if we simply asked her. We have to be sneaky and find out on our own.

**Toralei, Meowlody, Purrspherone, and Howleen Wolf liked this.**

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe: **Now you're speaking my language. Leave everything to me and my sisters. If we need any help or get any info we'll let you know.

** Meowlody and Purrspherone liked this.**

**Jinafire Long:** …..Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?

** Skelita Calvarias, Twyla Dreamer, Abbey Bominable and twelve others liked this.**

** Twyla Dreamer:** No.

**Skelita Calvarias:** I'll get my camera ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

**Skelita Calvarias has posted a new video titled Epic Fail Toralei.**

** Most of Monster High liked this video.**

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Aww man talk about a crash and burn!

** Manny Taur: **I know right! Especially when Toralei was throwing random questions at Frankie to catch her off guard. She should have watched where she was going!

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripes: **Meooow. It's not like I meant to walk straight into the deep end of the pool!

** Rochelle Goyle: **Hey Jinafire? Think they realize they should just ask Frankie yet?

** Jinafire Long:** Given that Purrspherone just ruined her outfit trying to talk to Frankie…no.

** Abbey Bominable, Skelita Calvarias, Manny Taur and forty others liked this.**

** Ghoulia Yelps: **I wonder what Frankie's been doing lately given that she isn't on here?

_**Announcement to all Monsterbook users. Frankie Aphrodite Stein has just created a new game, Here Be Normies. Check it out now!**_

** Rochelle Goyle: **…That answered that question.

** Most of Monster High liked this.**

** Purrspherone Stripe: **Wait…how can Frankie make a game? I mean…This is Frankie we're talking about.

**Robecca Steam: **What do you mean exactly?

**Meowlody Stripe: **I think I get what sis means by that.

** Rochelle Goyle: **Care to share then?

** Most of Monster High liked this.**

**Purrspherone Stripe: **Meowlody and I gave Frankie a piece of paper yesterday.

** Jinafire Long: **So?

** Meowlody Stripe: **Soo the paper said 'How do you confuse a blond. Turn over for answer' on both sides.

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripe, Lala Vamp, Clawdeen Da Wolf and twenty others liked this.**

** Operetta Southern Belle:** Sugar, tell me sweet pea didn't...

** Purrspherone Stripe: **It kept her busy for half an hour.

** Most of Monster high liked this.**

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **While I'll admit that Ms. Stein isn't the…smartest student we've ever had the pleasure to teach…she's certainly the most energetic, honest, cheerful, and selfless one we've ever had here at Monster High.

**Robecca Steam: **You don't have to tell us that Headmistress, we already could tell. You guys forgot she's the most determined when she puts her mind to something you should have seen her skating yesterday! Came in second place between me, her, Rochelle, Lagoona, and Operetta! I got first, Operetta and Rochelle were tied for third.

**Operetta Southern Belle: **And ya'll should hear sweet pea sing! She's a natural!

** Jinafire Long: **She is also a natural model. I love trying to make new fashions for her to wear, and I know that Skelita does too.

**C.A. Cupid: **And you all should hear how many boys have crushes on Frankie! The amount of advice to win her heart the boys are asking me for is astronomical!

**Cleo De'Nile: **I don't know why. Frankie doesn't even look all that good.

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Hey! She's pretty hot actually.

** Cleo De'Nile: ** You're deluded obviously.

**Lala Vamp: **Um Cleo?

** Cleo De'Nile: **I'm not done yet. Not only is she not that good looking but she's also not that smart

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **Cleo you do know that

** Cleo De' Nile: **I'm not done yet! She's not smart at all, she's horrible at dressing herself

**Ghoulia** **Yelps**: Cleo

**Cleo** **De'** **Nile**: I'M NOT DONE YET! She also has absolutely no idea how to do anything on her own. She's far too happy, far too energetic, far too idealistic and optimistic to be worth anything at all.

**Jinafire Long**: CLEO!

**Cleo** **De'** **Nile**: WHAT?!

**Frankie** **Aphrodite** **Stein**: …Jina, Skelita I have a progect I want your help with. If it's not too much trouble please meet me in our usual spot in about an hour. Bye.

**Frankie** **Aphrodite** **Stein** **has** **logged** **off**.

**Cleo De'Nile:** …oh…that's what.

**Skelita Calvaras: **That's what indeed. You really screwed this one up Cleo.

** Operetta Southern Belle: **I agree with Skelita, you really screwed up big time sugar.

** Deuce 'Stone' Gorgon: **That was way too cold Cleo.

** Abbey Bominable: **You hurt Frankie big time.

** Cleo De' Nile: **Yeah right. I bet Frankie will be back to normal by tomorrow morning.

**Jinafire Long:** No…I don't think she'll recover so quickly this time. Your words cut her too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Toralei 'Trouble' Stripes: **Um everyone? I think we have a problem.

** Rochelle Goyle: **What would that be?

** Jinafire Long:** I think she saw Frankie's new look, designed by Skelita, Frankie, and myself.

** Abbey Bominable, Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam and ten others liked this.**

** Ghoulia Yelps: **I just sawa Frankie myself in the hallway…I agree with Toralei. We may have a problem.

** Rochelle Goyle: **…That is your own opinion and your own problem created by Cleo's words.

**Jinafire Long, Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam and eleven others liked this.**

** Purrspherone Stripe: **Just saw Frankie myself…wow…

**Robecca Steam: **That's what I said when I first saw her new look yesterday!

** Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Abbey Bominable and five others liked this.**

**Meowlody Stripe: **I think wow covers it alright.

** Rochelle Goyle: **That is what Venus had said when we first saw Frankie ourselves the other day.

** Jinafire Long: **Glad you all had liked it. Skelita, Frankie and I had worked all night to make it after she gave us the 'project' she mentioned the other day.

** Operetta Southern Belle:** Ya'll had outdone yaselves. She looks hotter than a BBQ on the 4th of July!

** Purrspherone Stripe: **She sure does.

** Rochelle Goyle, Jinafire Long, Skelita Calvarias and twenty others liked this.**

**Robecca Steam: **She's even acting the part too so wait until she gets ten minutes alone with Cleo!

**Operetta Southern Belle: **That sand brained mummy's got it coming to her.

** Jinafire Long: **Indeed she does. If Frankie had not told us what she had been planning then I would have gladly burned Cleo's hair off in revenge for Frankie.

**Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam, Clawdeen Da Wolf and twenty others liked this.**

**Lala Vamp: **…Was I imagining Frankie's new outfit and personality just now?

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **If you are so am I.

**Ghoulia** **Yelps**: Cleo really has cut too deeply with her words this time.

**Cleo** **De'** **Nile**: Oh please. Why what does Frankie's new outfit look like? An all pink preppy little skirt and shirt?

**Skelita Calvaras: **Well actually….

**Cleo De'Nile: **Whatever it is I doubt it's much of an issue as everyone's making it out to be.

**Frankie** **Aphrodite** **Stein** **has** **logged on.**

** Operetta Southern Belle: **Hey there Sweet Pea. Why don't ya upload a photo of yer new look? Show everyone what ya new theme is?

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** …alright. Spectra can you take the picture and post it? Mental Camera doesn't work on myself.

** Spectra Vonderglist: **Sure! I'm all over it ghoul!

** Spectra Vonderglist uploaded a new picture titled. Frankie gone goth.**

**Cleo De' Nile: **…why is Frankie wearing all black and looking like she's about to go suicidal?

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** Why do you pretend to care now, you fossilized pretender?

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **That…was one serious burn for Cleo.

** Most of Monster High liked this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Monster High Facebook**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

** Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **Does someone mind explaining why Ms. Stein has apparently gone goth?

** Rochelle Goyle: **I was wondering which of the teachers would ask first.

** Jinafire Long:** Robeccas owes me twenty dollars now.

** Abbey Bominable, Skelita Calvarias, Deuce Gorgon and ten others liked this.**

** Ghoulia Yelps: ** …You two were…betting?

** Rochelle Goyle: **Most of us were actually, Skelita owes me coffee.

**Jinafire Long, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam and eleven others liked this.**

** Purrspherone Stripe: **How'd you make a bet without me or my sisters knowing? We are in control of the students booking?

**Robecca Steam: **That's an easy one. We have our own book keeper, just for a small group of us though.

** Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Abbey Bominable and five others liked this.**

**Meowlody Stripe: **Really? Who's your bookie?

** Rochelle Goyle: **That would be Venus, she is quite good at it.

** Jinafire Long: **It helps that she is the only one of our special group that doesn't place bets anyways.

** Operetta Southern Belle:** Darn it! I owe you two lunches now Robecca.

** Robecca Steam: **Looking forward to it!

** Rochelle Goyle, Jinafire Long, Skelita Calvarias and twenty others liked this.**

**Headless Headmistress Bloodgood: **As amusing and informative as this conversation is can one of you please tell me why Frankie has gone Goth?

**Operetta Southern Belle: **That sand brained mummy called Cleo went a country mile outta sight of the line.

** Jinafire Long: **I believe Operetta is referring to the fact that Cleo said some very undeserved and out of line comments about Frankie without knowing she was online. Frankie decided to this as punishment instead of letting the rest of us maim her… and we were all considering it or at least I was.

**Skelita Calvarias, Robecca Steam, Clawdeen Da Wolf and twenty others liked this.**

**Lala Vamp: **…I was too actually.

** Clawdeen Da Wolf: **That makes three counting me.

**Ghoulia** **Yelps**: Cleo really has gone over the line this time with her crass comments.

**Cleo** **De'** **Nile**: Oh like you all weren't thinking it!

**Skelita Calvaras: **Like Hell I was! I care for Frankie too much to consider something that hurtful.

**Cleo De'Nile: **Yeah right. I can see right through you.

**Frankie** **Aphrodite** **Stein** **has** **logged on.**

** Operetta Southern Belle: **Hey there Sweet Pea.

** Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** …Hello. Cleo if that was supposed to be a joke you need a new sense of humor. That sucked.

** Spectra Vonderglist:** I don't think she was meaning that as a joke. I think she was trying to be mean to Skelita.

**Cleo De' Nile: **No really? Who had to tell you that cause I doubt you could realize it on your own.

**Frankie Aphrodite Stein:** Insult one of my _true_ friends one more time Cleo and there won't be enough of you to fit in a _thimble_.

** Heath 'Flaming' Burns: **Am I the only one who thinks Frankie truly means that?

** Most of Monster High liked this.**

** Jinafire Long: **No, and some of us do not think she means it. We _know_ she means it.


End file.
